Expectations
by StellaMuffins
Summary: It all started with a nihilistic view of the world. A synopsis of a derived headcanon that Palmer, Cynthia, and Cyrus were the original Sinnoh Trio. —One-Shot


**A/N: Derived from a headcanon of mine and a friend's that Cyrus, Palmer, and Cynthia were the original Sinnoh Trio and that they all traveled together aww yeaahhh. This kinda kills me because it actually makes sense but /takes deep breath/ I hope it wasn't confusing ;3;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. c:**

* * *

It all started with a nihilistic view of the world.

A child that preferred the company of machinery instead of having friends or even a Pokémon. Much to the other kids around his age, they were interested in becoming Pokémon Trainers and traveling the region and whatnot. Cyrus was one of the odd ones that stood out of the crowd. He didn't want to become a trainer. He never saw a point in that type of life. The boy thought that having Pokémon battle each other to become the best out there was utterly idiotic; he saw that this was one of the main reasons why there were problems in the world. Doing something inhumane as using Pokémon as 'tools of war' was a waste of time, as he would recall it. Because of the way he pinpointed his views, he chose machine over human.

It was the fact that nobody seemed to accept him for his likes that crushed him. He would soon learn that because of his likes and strong dislikes, he would be outcast-ed and shunned from the rest of society. The kids at school would openly tease about his dislike for being a Pokémon Trainer. He saw at that point that he didn't need friends. Sure, he was an excellent student at school. His interests in machines and modern technology had given him a strong advantage. His top, perfection grades had confirmed that.

Sadly, nobody seemed to be impressed at the least. Not even his parents.

He had failed to fulfill his parents wanted expectations for him. What his parents wanted of him was what he despised. His parents wanted him to become a sole Pokémon Trainer who could go forth, and complete the once in a lifetime journey around the region—and perhaps even around the other regions as well. Cyrus' father was a Pokémon Trainer in his teenager years, and he had managed to live that life. His mother had met his father during his journey, and their relationship had blossomed from there. They wanted the same for their son.

The problem was that Cyrus didn't want to live in his father's footsteps. Because of that, his parents shamed him on about it and about his likes as well. It was up to the point where his father had surprised him one fine day, and accompanied Cyrus to Sandgem Town. It was the day that all new trainers would want to start their journey out into the region with their new starter. Cyrus had openly protested this, but his father didn't want to hear any of it.

"You come back home when you become a trainer, and why not even become the champion," Cyrus' father had said, before leaving him in the town.

Cyrus had realized at that point that he no longer had a home to go to anymore. Nor did he have a father. He might as well have to take that stupid request and try to become a trainer.

As the blue haired teen made his way into the laboratory, he had bumped into a quick, pestering blond. Cyrus fell backwards, and glared up at the person. "Hey!"

The blond boy seemed to be around his age, with crazy hair sticking out of place. "Ahh, I'm so sorry! I'm just hyped up since the starters haven't arrived yet!" He held out a hand to Cyrus, who abruptly took it with a grumble. "The name's Palmer, by the way. You're a newbie trainer as well?"

Cyrus managed a weak nod. "Yes."

"Oh, that's cool!" Palmer slapped him in the back playfully. "Ya got a name or something?"

"Cyrus," he grumbled out, staring at him with a scowl. He moved away from him slightly, staring at the lab with a sigh.

"Awesome! Nice to meet ya, Cyrus!"

Cyrus didn't know it, but he had met his best friend.

* * *

Somehow, the two had quickly rose up to become friends. For the first time in what felt like ages, Cyrus was smiling an actual smile, and not a forced one. He had learned that Palmer was a child who only lived with his father, and that his father was associated with some new trainer facility called the Battle Frontier. Palmer seemed so eager and happy to do things, Cyrus had noted mentally. In conclusion, Palmer was an okay type of teen with a passion for Pokémon battling. Cyrus thought he was one of those who was ready to take the challenge and becoming champion for their own personal, selfish use.

It wasn't until Palmer suddenly got serious with his words and tone of voice, and muttered, "Honestly, Cy, being a Pokémon Trainer wasn't my first priority. I wanted to become involved in the branches of science, like a scientist, ya know?"

Cyrus snapped his head towards Palmer, blinking at him for elaboration. "Then why not become a scientist?"

"Because, nobody would seem to accept me for being in that. Not that I have many people to impress." The blond sighed gently, looking ahead of him. "I'm becoming a trainer to fit my dad's view on me. Maybe when I accomplish that, I'll move into science. Because I won't need the feel to carry out anyone's point of view. I won't need to impress anyone but myself."

The blue headed teen stared in shock at Palmer. In a way, they were alike, since they were simply doing it to fit someone's expectations. "That is..." he trailed off, trying to fit the perfect word.

"Stupid? Idiotic?" Palmer offered, laughing. "Yeah, it may be, but ehh, as long as you have fun afterwards, right?"

"..." Cyrus was in deep thought at his words; they kept repeating over and over in his head. After a few moments, he turned to Palmer and let a chuckle breathe through his lips. "Right."

After that, Cyrus had told him his story, how nobody seemed to accept him for what he was interested in, and how his parents didn't approve of him. Palmer seemed to understand his situation, since it was similar to his own. And the best part, was that he accepted Cyrus for who he was, and didn't bother to judge. Then, he took the time to ask Cyrus if he wanted to join him in his journey, offering a handshake.

Cyrus took his hand and shook it, accepting the offer.

* * *

The two boys ventured out into the region shortly after getting their starter Pokémon. He had obtained the Chimchar, and Palmer had the Piplup. They were actually pretty good at Pokémon battling, much to their surprise. They managed to take down the basic trainers along the way, one by one.

Then, they met her.

She was a really tough trainer, despite her child-like features. She wasn't like any other trainer they had come across over, oh no. She already had almost a full set of Pokémon, while they only still had their starters! Her Pokémon levels were extraordinarily high, and she easily beat the two of them to a pulp, even in a double battle. She was, overall, a really nice person, and really pretty as well, with long, flowing blonde hair, and wore cute bows on her hair.

The three headed to the Pokémon center to heal their fallen comrades, and settled down to simply hang out, since it was getting late and they needed a place to stay. Cyrus felt an instant attraction to her, she was really pretty and nice, but that wasn't the real reason. It was her fascination towards history and myths of the legendary Pokémon that left him impressed. She knew so much about the overall topics, and it left him speechless. It left Palmer speechless as well, since she didn't seem like the type of girl who would be interested in anything like that.

Her name was Cynthia, as she finally introduced herself while sweatdropping.

Their group would complete once she agreed to join them as well, since she had a Pokédex to fill, like they did. They were the perfect Sinnoh Trio. Technology, science, and history with mythology seemed to fit perfectly well, much to Cyrus' mind.

A bond was born between the three that nobody ever seem to express. A small idea was also born in Cyrus' mind that night. Galactic.

* * *

The three seemed inseparable. They traveled together throughout the whole region, that strong bond of theirs growing and growing throughout each coming day. They quickly gained some fame throughout the region, becoming known as the 'Sinnoh Trio'. They all supported themselves in each battle they fought, whether it be a Pokémon battle or a personal one. Each was there for once another. With each other's help, they rapidly filled up the pages of the Pokédex, trading with each other and catching Pokémon where ever they went.

Cyrus had his head planning up a few things. Despite him earning all the badges from the gym leaders with ease, he wasn't planning to challenge the league. He had his own little future planned up as well. He wasn't planning to go back home, either. He had no parents. He only had his friends, and a master plan. A plan that he would commit to once they would agree to join them.

* * *

The day had arrived when he would spill out his master plan to them, very eager to let them find out.

The whole time, he had been planning to create a new organization. Cyrus sought power, something that he had seen in his battles. He saw that with power comes respect. And he craved the respect. He thought that with Cynthia's impressive knowledge on the legendaries and mythology, and Palmer's interests in the fields of science would match perfectly with his interests in technology. It was full-proof.

When he gathered them up to express his future goals for Sinnoh, they simply stared at him as if he was a crazy person. "Don't you guys see? With our three interests combined, who knows how much we can accomplish?! We can get rid of this world, and begin a new world... One were we are the gods of it, and we allow no selfishness in it. Nothing."

Palmer looked at him, shaking his head. "Cy... That sounds pretty selfish on your part, yet you want to get rid of it? That simply contradicts what you want to do."

Cyrus stared at him, surprised at him. "You won't feel the need to impress anyone. You can become a scientist in my world."

The blond shook his head. "I never told you guys, did I? I've been invited to take the new position as the Tower Tycoon, and I accepted! I won't need to impress my father anymore. I actually want to do this now. Besides, the field of science has no room for me anyways. I'm happy with my decision."

Cynthia congratulated him and spoke up. "I'm challenging the Elite Four and the champion, since that was my main goal from the start. I don't impress anyone because I don't need to."

The bluenet gaped at them in shock. Just when he thought that he would go on and form what he called 'Team Galactic' with them, his two closest friends, and this is the result...? "You both said that we would support each other in everything!" Cyrus blurted out, staring at the two coldly. "And after all that we've accomplished and been through?!"

The blonde strolled over, sighing. "You are correct when you say that we've been through a lot. But not all of us agree with what you want. And we cannot support you in your wishes." Cynthia smiled weakly, trying to pat his shoulder, but cringed when he moved away, obviously angered.

Palmer stepped in as well. "I'm sorry, Cy, I can't join you. Not when you're planning something like this."

Cyrus stared at the two again, fists clenching. "Fools. You let your selfishness get the better of you. Here I am offering to let you join my organization and make the world as our own, and you deny against it?" He shook his head. "This is the problem with this world. It's full of useless emotions. I will destroy this tainted, cruel world we live in and create a new one! One without spirit! That, is a perfect world." He turned around, and slowly began walking away from the two. "I don't need you pathetic fools."

Both Cynthia and Palmer watched him go sadly. Both felt that Cyrus had completely lost it, and their little hope for him had vanished. They looked at each other next, and shook hands as they wished each other the best of luck. Both then went their separate ways: Palmer went up North towards the Battle Frontier, and Cynthia went East towards the end of Sunnyshore to prepare for Victory Road.

The Sinnoh Trio broke apart that day, and they haven't met up since.

* * *

The years went by, and he eventually went on to form Team Galactic. His was the Galactic Boss of the organization, and had many henchmen working for him. Along the years, he managed to find loyal comrades to work with, and he ranked them up as Galactic Commanders. Now, they were roaming about Sinnoh, causing a ruckus here and there. Cyrus' goals were pretty simple: to get rid of the cruel world he lived in now, and to create a new one, in which he was the ruler, and in which he can eliminate spirit.

He had heard that Cynthia had become champion a while after they separated, and that she was well aware of what Cyrus was doing. When she was questioned about the new Team Galactic and it's possible plans for world domination, she responded with, "They are nothing but another Team Rocket. As my duty to protect this region, I won't let them take over. I'll help to stop it if I have to."

He had also heard that Palmer had married and had a child a while after he had started his new position at the Battle Frontier. He was living a good life, just like Cynthia was.

Cyrus was jealous, since he wasn't living a good life. Yet, all he needed was time to fulfill his plans.

* * *

"...The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed..." He stared out into the waters of Lake Verity, emotionless. He knew one of the spirit Pokémon was here, and he needed to get rid of it. He turned around, and felt eyes on him, When he stared out into the entrance of the Lake, there they were, two mere children with wide, curious eyes, staring at him like if he was a crazy man. He cringed slightly, since it brought back memories of Cynthia and Palmer staring at him when they denied to join him. Keeping his posture, he walked towards them, wanting to leave the area. He was done there anyways.

"Allow me to pass. Step aside."

It all started with a nihilistic view of the world, and it continued, and it eventually will end, much to his dismay. But until then, Cyrus would have to learn that for himself._  
_


End file.
